Touchin', Teasin', Pleasin'
by Bladed Darkness
Summary: Quinn teasing Rachel endlessly. Prompt at Glee Kink Meme, full summary inside


Title: Touchin', Teasin', Pleasin'

Author: Bladed Darkness

Category: Glee

Summary: Quinn tying Rachel down by her wrists and ankles, and just teasing her clit endlessly with her fingers, tongue, and a vibrator. Orgasm denial (multiple times, the more drawn out and described the better), begging (Rachel), dirty talk. No penetration at all please! JUST clit. Finally Quinn lets Rachel come, and Rachel screams and squirts. Bonus for multiple orgasms when Quinn finally lets up. Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme.

Pairing: Faberry

Length: 3000+

Rating: NC-17 or M

* * *

It worked out perfectly.

Rachel and Finn had finally parted amicably, once and for all. No more ill-timed and misguided attempts at a relationship. Both were single and enjoying it, content to remain as they were. Quinn was rid of any physical traces that she had given birth at the beginning of summer and had worked out any lingering feelings with Puck. She threw a New Directions pool party to celebrate, wanting to show off how her hard work had brought back her toned body that would not be compromised again, thanks to a reaffirmed vow of abstience.

Quinn, along with everybody else, was not expecting Rachel Berry to show up in the smallest bikini known to Man. Ample, perfectly tan cleavage, a flawless, smooth back, and the silkiest legs Quinn had ever seen had her mouth watering, and she wasn't the only one.

Finn, tending the barbecue, was so distracted that he nearly added _his_ suddenly-alive hot dog to the grill. Santana was staring with unabashed lust and Puck looked like he had just won the lottery.

When Rachel dove into the pool and Quinn was fascinated with a bead of water that trailed down the side of her long neck as she surfaced, an unfamiliar coiling settled in her lower abdomen. And as the brunette leaned over the edge to talk to Brittany, cups threatening to overflow with the swell of the singer's breasts, a bolt of heat rushed to her center.

It was a snap decision, but Quinn was suddenly determined to have Rachel in her bed by the end of the night. Possibly for the rest of the summer. Fuck celibacy.

Quinn had it all planned out.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with games and junk food. Hot dogs were replaced with hamburgers and eventually fried chicken as the day wore on and there was a constant refill of chips and soda. They played several games of chicken that ended when Santana very nearly untied the strings to Rachel's top, smug smile and lustful gaze firmly in place.

It wasn't until later in the evening when Puck pulled a pack of wine coolers from somewhere and offered Rachel one with a flirtatious smirk that Quinn ushered everyone out. By this time the club, still in their swimwear, had migrated to Quinn's bedroom and had been lounging around on several bean bags while sharing bags of chips.

As she expected, Rachel stayed behind to help clean up the mess. Quinn grabbed the few bags and took them downstairs before rushing back to find Rachel neatly stacking the bean bags in a corner.

Perfect.

Quinn shut the door and reached behind her.

_Click_.

"I think that's about everything," Rachel said brightly with a smile, turning around to see Quinn rummaging around in her drawers.

"Not quite," the blonde purred, keeping her hands hidden as she stalked towards the smaller girl. She pressed a hand to toned, tanned abs and pushed lightly, forcing the singer to sit on the end of the bed. "There's just one more thing." She cupped the brunette's neck before leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips in a heated kiss that was returned eagerly after a second's pause.

The former cheerleader guided the shorter girl up the bed until they were laying down, Quinn draped across Rachel with her hips snugly against the tanned singer's, Rachel's wrists gently enclosed in Quinn's hands, lips still connected.

"God," Quinn exhaled, breaking the kiss to meet Rachel's eyes. "Do you even know what that bikini makes me want to do to you?"

Rachel bit her lower lip, hesitating for another second as she chose her response. "Care to show me?" Quinn grinned.

She released one of Rachel's wrists to slowly slide her hand up the brunette's inner thigh. Rachel tilted her head back at the light, sensual touch of Quinn's fingertips tracing patterns up her thigh. She panted slightly as the blonde's other hand joined the first to hook her fingers into her swim bottoms and tug downwards, listening to the dull thud as they dropped to the floor.

Quinn surged forward to catch Rachel in another scorching kiss, and all Rachel could focus on was the feel of Quinn's tongue as it met her own in a velvet caress. A tug on her wrist broke her concentration, however, and she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly to glance at the cause of the offending movement.

"Quinn?"

"They're the ties from our Somebody to Love number," Quinn admitted with a blush as she slightly tightened the cloth wrapped around Rachel's arm before tying the material around the bedpost.

"I can see that. Why do you have more than one?"

"I _like_ them, okay?" She snared Rachel's other wrist and attached it similarly, tugging lightly to ensure they weren't too tight. She lingered over the brunette, slightly nervous. "You wanted me to show you what I wanted to do to you."

She wasn't exactly expecting for Rachel to jerk upwards as much as the restraints allowed her to so that the singer could catch her in another kiss. She chuckled as she pulled away to straddle the smaller girl, fingertips brushing her nipples through her top. Rachel arched up, moaning as she felt the ties restricting her.

"You like that, huh?" Quinn husked, moving down to position Rachel's legs similarly so that the diva was spread eagle and half-naked across her bed. Rachel's chest heaved as she nodded. Almost painstakingly slowly, Quinn undid Rachel's top, discarding it next to the rest of her swimsuit. She hovered over the bare girl, not touching the tanned skin she had been thinking about all day and craving skin-on-skin contact. "Now the fun can begin."

Quinn laved her tongue over the brunette's breast, working her nipple into a firm, erect tip before repeating the motion on the other one. The blonde trailed one hand down between their bodies and over Rachel's shaven mound to lightly brush her clit. Rachel's hips jerked minutely, desperate for more contact as Quinn's fingertips worked her over in soft circles, barely touching.

Quinn glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. Her mother would not be back until sometime after eleven the next morning. That left her with a little over twelve hours. She licked her lips in anticipation as she sidled down Rachel's body. She had plenty of time. Quinn placed her left hand on the outside of Rachel's right thigh, just below her hip, to steady herself as she settled between the singer's legs.

Hesitating only for a moment, Quinn leaned in and tentatively tongued Rachel's folds, just barely flicking over Rachel's nub.

_Twitch._

Quinn jerked her head up, staring at her hand, one eyebrow raised. Ignoring Rachel's confused gaze, she brought up her other hand and massaged Rachel's clit.

_Twitch... twitch._

Quinn couldn't stop her grin. _Well now... that's a useful muscle tic. Useful for me anyways._ She ran her fingertips over the brunette's clit again, pleased with the little tempo she felt under her left hand. Almost lazily she slowed the pace down, smirking as she felt the tiny jerks slacken in response.

"This isn't the first time I've thought of this," she started, almost conversationally, keeping up the same steady circling motions, "You, underneath me, completely at my mercy while I'm in total control." The blonde sucked lightly just below her hipbone, trailing light kisses down to Rachel's center. She ran her right hand over the singer's ribs, pleased with the shuddering breath Rachel drew in. Quinn leaned up and nipped Rachel's ear. "And the times I've thought about your legs wrapped around me, or my mouth on you as you come down from what we've done together. And this urge I have to take you in almost every room in that school, against every surface, under the bleachers, the piano, against the bathroom stalls. Pregnancy hormones, you know."

Rachel snorted. Quinn frowned and tweaked her nipple before settling herself between the brunette's thighs again. She sucked lightly on her clit before flicking the tip of her tongue rapidly, right hand scratching lightly at Rachel's inner thigh. Rachel's hips shifted slightly, eager for more contact. Quinn kept her concentration split between working Rachel up and the fluttering feeling underneath her palm that was speeding up.

A breathy groan escaped Rachel as she watched the blonde hair move at the apex of her legs. Quinn's tongue was moving in quick, precise movements that the brunette was certain would have her over the edge in no time. There was this feeling low in her abdomen of something coiling tight.

Quinn pulled away as the fluttering beneath her palm became a near constant thrumming. She idly pressed her lips to Rachel's, ignoring the diva's huff of displeasure and plunging her tongue inside to meet the brunette's. The girl groaned at the taste.

Rachel broke the kiss, panting slightly and locked hooded eyes with the former cheerleader. "Quinn," she breathed, "You're a little overdressed."

The blonde glanced down at herself, still wearing her swimsuit which suddenly felt constricting. "Am I?"

"I want to see you," Rachel pressed.

"Well then..." Quinn stood and Rachel watched as the material dropped to the floor. Quinn settled back on top of Rachel and groaned a little. "Better?" Rachel just nodded, eyes tracing every inch of Quinn's body. She tugged on her restraints, wanting to touch the supple flesh now on display.

Quinn's free hand teased a tan thigh, lightly kneading. She slid her fingers through Rachel's slit, collecting the wetness there. Her hips bucked as Quinn's finger's rubbed at her clit for a few seconds before pinching slightly.

"Quinn," Rachel panted. "More." Quinn pressed harder against the singer, whose head tipped back at the sensation. Her circles kept up the same intensity but slowed, building the brunette back up gradually.

_Twitchtwitchtwitchtwitch - _

Rachel sagged as Quinn pulled away, pouting as she shifted uncomfortably. Quinn satisfied herself with the knowledge that she wasn't leaving Rachel's slick core alone for long. She brought her fingers up to the diva's mouth. "Suck," she demanded. Rachel accepted the proffered digits and suckled teasingly, tongue twirling about the tips of Quinn's fingers. Another bolt of heat rushed to Quinn's center. "Want more?" she husked as she pulled her fingers from Rachel's mouth, who nodded eagerly. Quinn shifted down and pressed a few kisses to the singer's stomach before moving lower.

Quinn licked a long, broad stroke up Rachel's slit. A quiet gasp escaped the singer above her, so she repeated the action with more force. Rachel rocked forward. "Keep going," she urged, biting back a moan. Quinn wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and sucked hard.

"Oh God!" Rachel moaned as her head fell back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Quinn began flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves once more. She could feel the brunette's hips bucking against her mouth. Rachel wanted nothing more than to wrap Quinn's golden curls in her hands and hold the former cheerleader in place while she humped the blonde's face. Anything to keep Quinn from pulling away this time.

Unfortunately for the singer, she didn't actually have a way to force Quinn to remain in her current position, and all too soon she was approaching the edge and Quinn was detaching herself from Rachel again.

Rachel was confused when Quinn reached over and pulled something from a drawer in her night stand. She watched in disbelief for a few moments as Quinn cinched some straps a little more than midway up the tanned girl's thighs, adjusting them for Rachel's spread eagle position, before she just had to ask, "Is that..."

"It's a vibrator, yes."

Rachel whimpered. She had a feeling this was yet another way for Quinn to bring her to the border of release before yanking her back to terribly aroused just when she was about to reach satisfied.

Quinn played with the remote, grinning in approval as a low buzzing filled the room. Rachel gasped. The barely-there touch was almost torture.

"You like that?" She flicked the toy to a higher setting.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hips tightly to hold her still. The brunette let out a shriek, fighting Quinn's grasp and thrusting her hips up sharply towards the blonde, desperately seeking more contact with the toy.

Quinn pushed herself up so she could watch as Rachel writhed underneath her, moaning and gasping, pulling at the restraints. Tendrils of dark hair were splayed across the pillow and the tanned girl was covered with a heavy sheen of sweat. "Quinn," Rachel pleaded. "I-I"

"Yes?" purred Quinn, fiddling with the remote and sending an intense spike of pleasure through the girl below her before it dropped back to the persistent buzzing.

"Quinn." Rachel licked her lips, hesitating for a second. "Make me cum."

"Well," the blonde drawled, "Do you want to cum?" She flicked the vibrator up to a slightly higher setting again, relishing the moan she drew from the brunette.

"God, yes," groaned Rachel, hips bucking.

Quinn leaned in closer. "Do you _need_ to cum?" Rachel, pupils fully blown, met her gaze, uncomprehending. "Is it a want or a need, Rachel?"

"I don't – both?" Quinn frowned, switching off the toy and pulling it away from Rachel, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Wrong answer."

Rachel mewled desperately, rocking against empty air. "Quinn, please."

"Rachel, if you don't _need_ to cum, why should I let you?" She pinched the brunette's nipples, pleased with the hiss the girl emitted.

"I want it so badly, Quinn."

"Alright. But I'm not doing any of the work." Quinn positioned her thigh between Rachel's. "Hump."

"What?"

"You want to cum, you're going to be the one putting in the effort. Hump my leg."

Rachel frowned. "I'm not going to hu – _oh_," she trailed off as Quinn pressed against her center. Her hips jerked involuntarily, leaving a swatch of wetness on the blonde's skin.

"Oh fuck," the diva groaned, arching up against Quinn again. She repeated the motions a few times, her hips working rhythmically.

"That's it, Rach. Good sluts have no shame in humping someone's leg. It turns you on, doesn't it? Acting like a little slut because you're so desperate to cum." The brunette mewled, grinding forcefully against Quinn's flexing thigh. Quinn grinned as she felt the fluttering pick up to new speeds before she placed herself just out of Rachel's reach. _She's so close_.

"Quinn!"

"Are you ever going to finish me off or is your plan to have me die of sexual frustration and then dispose of my body in Brittany's duck pond?"

"What do you remember about Celibacy Club?"

" 'Girls wants sex just as much as guys do'?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Before that."

"Being assaulted by Jewfro."

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "Before that."

"Finn made the angels cry."

"Oh for crying out – before that."

" 'God bless the perv that invented these'?"

"Yes! Exactly – wait, what? No. After that."

" 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing'?"

"Precisely."

With that, Quinn slid her hand down her body passed soft blonde curls, cupping her sex. Rachel whimpered. If what Quinn was doing before was considered teasing, then this was torture. The former cheerleader let out a breathy moan as she trailed her fingertips around her center. One hand glided upwards and Quinn tugged at her nipple. She moved her fingers to play with her clit while Rachel watched helplessly.

After everything Quinn had put her through tonight, Rachel was dripping and throbbing. And now to watch Quinn play with _herself_ while Rachel had been on the edge for so long... She felt herself whine as she humped the air. She couldn't think anymore as her brain focused on desperately finding relief.

"Quinn, _please_. I can't – I have to cum. Please, please, Quinn, just let me cum."

"Oh, I -" Quinn cut herself off as she rocked her hips gently, "I don't know, Rachel."

"Fuck, Quinn, let me. Fuck me. I'm your good little slut, just fucking _break _me."

Rachel nearly sobbed with relief as Quinn launched herself at the brunette's pussy and sucked intensely on her clit. Her fingers lightly scratched down the diva's thighs as she worked over Rachel's stiff bundle of nerves. Rachel almost expected Quinn to pull away at the last second, but as that moment came and went and she tumbled over the edge and the blonde showed no signs of stopping, Rachel had never felt so glad to be wrong.

Quinn fought back her own groan as Rachel released a guttural moan and wet heat flooded her mouth. She bit down on Rachel's clit lightly in surprise and Rachel suddenly jerked upwards once more, screaming Quinn's name as she squirted.

As much fun as teasing Rachel was, there was something addictive in making the diva cum so hard that she lost control of herself, so the blonde continued to lave her tongue against Rachel's center, coaxing the aftershocks of her second orgasm into a full-blown third.

Rachel collapsed in a boneless mass and Quinn released the brunette, rubbing over the slight marks left on her wrists and ankles lightly before curling Rachel into her arms, spooning the smaller girl. The former cheerleader glanced over at her clock before looking down at the satiated girl who appeared to be on the edge of nodding off. She pressed a light kiss to Rachel's forehead and followed the girl into dreamland, the scent of Rachel still heavy in the air.

When she woke up on her back in Rachel's previous position, firmly tied down, with the diva hovering over her with a smirk that just promised something delightful but torturous at the same time, Quinn decided she needed to focus less on the teasing aspect of her motto in the future.


End file.
